1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate generally to information mining, and more specifically, to analyzing a search query to determine a user affinity associated with the search query, and utilizing the user affinity to identify relevant search results.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Search results from performing an online search, e.g., using a search engine site such as Google, Yahoo, etc., frequently retrieve information based upon the terms of a search query. If there is a conflict or rivalry between two political parties, the user may want to identify search results that are favorable to one of the two sides. However, in such scenarios, the search engine typically returns information matching the terms of the search query, without regard to the bias of the user. Accordingly, both positive and negative information is retrieved, leaving a user to manually parse through the search results in order to identify information in support of or against a particular affinity.